Dammit, Kano!
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: Kido had enough of Kano forgetting the condom. If he wanted a round two still, fine, she will give him one. But as punishment. Warning: slight bondage.


**Deceiver: Not really the fanfic for Kano's birthday, I have something else planned on Tumblr, but I wanted to write this and eeeeeh, might as well~**

 **Based on an RP tsunderes-and-cats and I did but just the idea on what happened if Kano screws up during sex.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Dammit, Kano!**

~.~.~.~.~

A night for just the two of them was rare. Tonight Seto and Mary were at the Kisaragi's for a sleepover, leaving only Kano and Kido by themselves. It wasn't like no one knew about it, but the greenette did not want any of the gang around while she and Kano had sex. Concealing could only get them so far to kissing and making out in the corner of the room, but it couldn't hide them when they were being hot and passionate during their love making. That and even though they intend to be quiet, it's either Mary almost walking in on them or Seto came home way too early than he said he would.

But nope, they were finally alone tonight. Kano even double checked to see if they were still at the Kisaragi's. This created the opportunity to spend some quality time together at last, starting from just spending time together while watching a movie to them ending up in Kano's room. It began with slow touches and chaste kisses, with them enjoying the moment as long as they wanted without worry. Kido let him have his fun tonight, but it just ended with them making love.

"Ah…" The sound of panting and moaning filled the room as Kido gripped the bed sheet beneath her tightly. The sound she was making was escaping easily despite how much she wanted to hide them. Kano showed no mercy as he drew more of those delicious moans out of her by thrusting in and out of her from behind. He wasn't able to see her face in this new position, but that meant he needed to hear more of her by pleasuring her to no end.

"T-Tsubomi…more…" Kano hissed as he got faster. Kido threw her head back and moaned louder when he hit her at that special spot. She rocked her hips back, wanting more, but he was thrusting against somewhere else.

"H-Hey…Shuuya…" She looked back desperately, hating his teasing. He was so doing this on purpose to make her beg, and she fell for it immediately. He liked the face she made, going faster to make her crazier. There was nothing she could do like this, and the thought on snapping at him to stop didn't come to mind at all. And all too soon, as the pleasure build up too much, Kano thrust against that spot one final time before forcing her to come with him.

Kido moaned loudly, her body tensed for a single moment before she panted harshly and collapsed onto the bed, too tired to hold on anymore. She felt Kano pull out of her, and she groaned at the sensation. She waited for the after sex cuddle, but it never came, which was strange. Turning her head around, she saw him look shocked, paling even.

"What?" she groggily sat up up, blinking tiredly. "Something wrong?"

The blond quickly shot his head up, putting on a nervous smile and start to sweat. "N-Nothing! Umm…you want to go again?"

There was definitely something up. "Not until you tell me what is wrong," she hissed threateningly.

There was a tense silence, with Kano laughing awkwardly. The good thing about after the sex was how open the deceiver was, going from overly affectionate to clingy for Kido's warmth. Right now he couldn't hide anything behind his mask, and he had no choice but to confess to his girlfriend. Getting impatient, Kido was about to demand for his answer again, but that was when she saw it.

"I…forgot the condom again. Sorry."

A swift blow was delivered to the upside of his head.

"Ow!"

"You forget every time!" She hit him again, with much more vigour. "You're always like this!" Without letting him have the chance to speak, Kido toppled on top of him to drive her fists into his stomach. "What do I need to do to make you remember the damned condom!?"

"I said I'm sorry!" But all his words fell on deaf ears. It took a few minutes of hitting and pounding until Kido calmed down, her fatigue coming back before she collapsed onto him with a huff. Kano had to catch his breath before he could cuddle her, murmuring apologies while brushing her messy hair.

Shifting a little and feeling his shaft between her legs, she groaned. "You're still horny?" She sighed. "You seriously want a round two?"

"Aren't you too mad to want one?" he gave her a slight frown.

She gave him a leer before getting back up. "I am," she rolled over to get off his bed. Seriously, every single time this happened, and it really put her off. She even reminded him to prepare tonight, and it was right there on the night stand! He just had to do all those wonderful things to her, forget about everything and get right into it once he was done.

There had to be some way to make him remember, but even after their next round, he would forget again. Sighing in irritation, she glanced around the room until her eyes landed on a couple of items that could be of use to her.

"Tsubomi…" Kano began to whine and attempted to hug her again, but she moved away easily. "Are you leaving me alone tonight?"

Kido ignored him and began rummaging for the things she needed. After getting everything she needed in hand, she held up a piece of cloth, a pair of handcuffs and vibrator for him to see. Staring at them with wide eyes, the blond slowly smirked seductively.

"Oh, so we _are_ having a round two?" he purred, but she ignored him still and went over to the front of the bed to get ready.

"Come over and help me already."

Kano happily obliged and sat beside her to help her with the cuffs. But when his hands were reaching out, she cuffed one of them without a word. The blond didn't know what just happened; too stunned even. And in one swift move, Kido securely cuffed his hands behind his back in just a second.

There was a struggle, but his back was pressed against the headboard while sitting on his bed. "Ummm…Kido…?" he looked at her smiling face wearily. "Why…"

Slipping the blindfold over his eyes and securing it tightly, Kido whispered into his ear, "This is your punishment."

She pulled back as he struggled more now, feeling satisfied with how this turned out. She enjoyed how Kano tugged at his restraints and kicking his legs around to be free. "H-Hey! K-Kido…Tsubomi! This isn't funny!"

She gave a hum. "I'm not going to do anything to you…" she played with the vibrator in her hand, toying the setting. She let the sound echo around the room, watching how Kano shuddered and cower. She had to laugh at his silliness. "And this is not for you."

There was a huge sigh of relief. "Then what are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing much…" she leaned back onto the bed; her legs spread and the vibrator at her entrance. She let out a long, pleasured sigh as she let it slip in, her hips rising up to let it go in deeper.

The sounds of her moaning and the movement of the bed sheet were already driving Kano crazy. He pulled at the handcuffs, giving out protesting whines whenever she moaned because he was growing harder. "T-Tsubomi…c'mon…! What about me…?"

She glanced at him, smirking as she pleasured herself more. "Not listening to you…" She took her time to make herself feel good, touching here and there until she was already hitting against that spot to moan louder. Kano was getting so desperate, panting and groaning at just imagining how she looked, and Kido just loved it. As she continued, she got faster with playing with the toy inside her. "You know…that special spot you kept missing? I can move this against it and…" she let out another moan at the end.

Couldn't take it at all, Kano glared at her. "Haven't you heard of…saving the best…for last?"

She stopped abruptly, the mood ruined thanks to Kano's smartass mouth. Pulling the vibrator out, she sat in front of him and grabbed his throbbing erection. "Have you never heard of using a condom?" she hissed before giving him a sharp jerk.

There was a startled gasp, and Kano let out a whimper as he wiggled a little in his bounds. "I…I was too eager…I'm sorry…" Still, Kido didn't show any mercy, instead starting to give him a handjob. She did it slowly, not letting him cum after waiting for so long. She watched him closely, how he groaned and panted, trying to move his hips to her movements but her other hand kept him down. He tried everything to just feel more of her, begging even.

Kido couldn't help it but smirk at how their roles were switched now. She should be the dominate one once in a while if she got to see this side of Kano. Feeling a bit mischievous herself, she gave him a sharp yank, pleased with his reaction.

"T-Tsubomi…please…" he started to plead. "H-Haven't I been punished enough?"

"You don't get to have a say here," she silenced him with long, deep kiss. She swallowed all the moans he made, continuing with jerking his erection until they separated with a 'pop'. Drooling and panting, Kano rested against the headboard in exhaustion, too tired to resist anymore. But Kido wouldn't allow that, because she hadn't finished having her fun with him yet.

Reaching over to the night stand, she took the condom and ripped the packet open. She made sure it was loud enough for him to hear before she slipped it over him. He moved a little, uttering her name softly before she got into position and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Both the teens hissed at the sensation, Kano squirming a little at suddenly being back inside her again. Kido didn't waste any time to start riding him, bouncing slightly while making small, pleasured sounds. The blond gave up on struggling, joining in with her on the moaning, sometime uttering her name. Hearing this, Kido took pity on him and took off his blindfold with just a tug on the cloth.

Finally being able to see her, Kido stopped moving and smirked at him. "Like what you see?"

He tried to sit properly. "…My hands?" He looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Not yet," she said teasingly before rocking against him again. Leaning back, one hand on the bed behind her to support her weight and the other on his shoulder, Kido gave him a good view of how she was riding him. She made sure his eyes were on her bouncy breasts, letting him know she was enjoying this very much. And as frustrated as he was right now, she knew Kano was enjoying this too.

She picked up her pace, not caring if she was getting louder since Kano was getting more vocal himself. Seeing him this aroused was a first time for her, and she wanted more. Her nails dragged along his shoulder blade, and it drew out a beautiful sound Kido never heard before.

"Tsu-Tsubomi…please…" he panted breathlessly, thrusting up into her suddenly and stopped her rhythm. Startled, she had to keep herself from yelping at the sudden motion. Glaring at him, she slammed her hips back down on him to keep him still. Kano didn't like it, still trying to move to pick up the pace and Kido was trying to be the fastest.

Both of them were getting desperate, Kano wanting release and Kido needing more of that wonderful friction. Their panting and moaning filled the room again as all they cared about now was pleasuring each other. But they couldn't take it anymore, they were already so sensitive after their first round and Kido slammed down one last time before coming again, harder than before as the blond released another hot load inside her again. She continued to move against him, her movements getting slower until she finally rode out the orgasm and collapsed on his chest in exhaustion.

Both of them were panting, too tired to move much. Kano was wiggling a little and Kido just remembered that he was still cuffed to the bed, so she sluggishly went to grab the key to free him. At once he wrapped his arms around her, getting cuddly before falling together onto the bed. He nuzzled his face against her hair, murmuring her name softly while giving her small kisses. Kido gave him a leer before poking his cheek.

"Hmm…you still mad?" he pouted.

She huffed. "If you haven't learnt your lesson, I am."

"I said I'm sorry…"

"I'll only accept it if you remember the condom next time."

"I will I will…" as he said that, he rolled over to take it off and threw it away on the floor somewhere. Kido didn't bother to tell him off, too tired since they rarely had a round two and with her on top.

Still trying to usher her to forgive him already, Kano went back to cuddling Kido to murmur apologies, promising he would make it up for her first thing tomorrow morning. That made her a bit better, and she smiled. "You better take responsibility tomorrow."

He laughed. "Of course! And even if you do get pregnant with my child, I will never leave you, Tsubomi!"

At that, she was pissed off at him again. "Dammit, Shuuya!"

"Ow!"

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Hey, would anyone want BDSM KanoKido *hiding behind laptop***


End file.
